


Красный

by Claudia_flies, Nikityavka



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikityavka/pseuds/Nikityavka
Summary: Пропущенная сцена в фильме, сразу после маскарадного бала Дракулы.





	Красный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243248) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



> Translation of "Red" by Claudia_flies  
> Link to the original work:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243248
> 
> Перевод работы "Red" автор Claudia_flies  
> Ссылка на оригинальный текст:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243248
> 
> От переводчика также иллюстрация к фанфику по ссылке: https://www.deviantart.com/nikityavka/art/Van-Helsing-Anna-792253855

Постоялый двор почти погрузился во мрак, когда странная компания очутилась на ее пороге. Бешеный стук Ван Хельсинга заставил выйти к двери самого хозяина; в одной лишь ночной рубашке, он был зол как медведь, разбуженный посреди зимы. Анна стояла чуть в стороне, дрожа всем телом и безнадежно пытаясь хоть немного согреть руки. Чудовищное красное платье, в которое насильно обрядил ее Дракула безвольно свисало вдоль тела. Карл обменялся парой успокаивающих фраз с хозяином по-болгарски, после чего здоровяк все-таки пустил их внутрь. Дрожащий огонек свечи едва освещал грязный коридор, и на лестнице Анна запуталась в складках платья. Рука Ван Хельсинга метнулась вперед прежде чем она потеряла равновесие. От его хватки на коже проступил синяк, и в неверном свете Анне почудилось, что в глазах мужчины мелькнуло нечто звериное, но он тут же отвернулся и они продолжили подниматься, словно ничего не произошло. 

Комната была маленькой, со скромной кроватью, стоящей в углу. Масляная лампа отбрасывала неверные тени на скошенный потолок. Медленно Анна стянула с рук мокрые перчатки и со шлепком швырнула их на покосившийся столик у двери. Она отвела руки назад, чтобы расстегнуть корсет, но пальцам никак не удавалось дотянуться до шнуровки. Анна попробовала достать узел, потянувшись через плечо, но вновь не сумела подцепить его ногтями. Девушка сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась снова, но шнурки отказывались сдаваться, и каждый рывок лишь еще туже затягивал корсет.

Теперь Анна уже боролась в полную силу, пальцы отчаянно царапали мокрые шнурки, но узел все не поддавался. Краем глаза она поймала собственное отражение в темном окне. Мягкие кудри, прежде уложенные назад, а теперь выбившиеся из-под заколок, и это ужасное платье, от которого она не могла избавиться; и цвет, который еще больше усугублял унижение! На миг Анна задумалась о том, чтобы разбудить жену хозяина, но учитывая его скверное расположение, было бы неразумно вторгаться еще и в его семью. Затем она подумала об оружии – и меч был бы идеальным вариантом. Однако у нее отняли все, когда приволокли во дворец Дракулы. Анна в ярости содрогнулась от одного воспоминания и заведя локти как можно дальше за спину, потянула за шнуровку. Завязки продолжали затягиваться, еще крепче сжимая тиски вокруг ее талии. Анна уже чувствовала подступающие к горлу слезы, но отказывалась поддаваться им. В исступлении она продолжала терзать шнуровку, не замечая, что едва может дышать. И слезы побежали по щекам, когда в дверь вдруг постучали. 

Не дожидаясь позволения, дверь со скрипом открылась, и Ван Хельсинг проскользнул в комнату. Анна резко отвернулась; ее руки продолжали обвиваться вокруг спины, яростно дергая шнуровку. В окне перед собой Анна могла видеть его отражение - фигуру, застывшую у двери.

Она старалась выровнять дыхание, борясь с собой, давила рыдания в груди. А потом Ван Хельсинг сдвинулся с места, направляясь к ней. Не заботясь о приличиях, он отстранил ее руки и сам подцепил пальцами узел шнуровки.

\- Позволь мне.

Габриэль потянул за узел, стремясь распустить шнурки. Но новый рывок еще сильнее сжал ее ребра, и Анна начала задыхаться. Она отпрянула от него, вновь пытаясь сама дотянуться до узла.

\- Сними его, сними!!!

Она понимала, что это истерика. Что она визжит, словно баньши в полночь. Корсет был слишком тугим, и она озябла и промокла насквозь. Но его широкая ладонь легла на основание ее шеи, и Габриэль что-то тихо шептал у самого ее уха. Анна услышала щелчок складного ножа и тут же ощутила свободу от разрезанной шнуровки. Она качнулась вперед; руки вцепились в жесткий подоконник. Части корсета разошлись в стороны, и рука Габриэля все еще лежала на ее шее, но Анну это не заботило. Он подался вперед, и Анна кожей ощутила тепло, исходящее от его тела. В отражении оконного стекла она могла видеть, как мужчина склонился к ее шее. Вдыхая ее запах. Она уже видела в нем проблеск волка, но теперь все было иначе, чем на лестнице, казалось более… интимным. Его рука скользнула вниз по ее спине, и Анна вздрогнула.

\- Дракула одел тебя.

Это был не вопрос, но она кивнула холодному стеклу. 

\- Что еще он сделал?

Их глаза встретились в отражении, и теперь во взгляде Ван Хельсинга была глубокая нежность, которой вовсе не было на лестнице. Его пальцы медленно двигались вверх и вниз по ее бокам внутри открытого корсета. Анна запретила себе думать о ледяных руках, оглаживающих ее, и о том, как не могла пошевелиться, или о тьме, что так внезапно поглотила ее разум. 

\- Ничего. Кажется, он не особо заинтересован мной, пока я жива. 

Ладони Габриэля скользили вдоль ее ребер, успокаивая саднящую кожу. Его нос прижался к ее шее, дыхание струилось по коротким волосам у основания затылка. И Анна не хотела, чтобы он останавливался или уходил. Может, красный был знаком. Медленно его руки ползли вверх, подушечки больших пальцев коснулись основания ее груди.

\- Анна...

Голос возле ее шеи звучал хрипло, словно у него перехватило дыхание. 

\- Ты должна сказать мне остановиться. Потому что я не могу.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался.

Она прижалась к нему и его ладони накрыли ее грудь внутри распущенного корсета.

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты заставил его уйти.

Ван Хельсинг зарычал ей в самое ухо, и прежде чем Анна успела попросить о чем-либо еще, он развернул ее и толкнул на подоконник. Глаза Габриэля теперь стали почти черными, но она уже не боялась. Ярость волка в воде канала была такой всепоглощающей и внезапной. Но теперь перед ней он казался мягче, но не менее опасным. Его губы замерли над ее, носы почти соприкасались, побуждая ее заполнить пустоту между ними. Может таков был его способ просить согласия. И уже через секунду он пожирал ее губы, языком и зубами впиваясь в нижнюю губу.

Ей нравилось ощущать его волосы под пальцами, и она запустила их глубже, привлекая его ближе к себе. Габриэль зарычал в ее губы и потянулся вниз, срывая корсет. Его шероховатые ладони блуждали по ее груди, большими пальцами касаясь чувствительных сосков. Анна дёрнулась от прикосновения, отвернулась, прижимаясь щекой к холодному стеклу. Габриэль словно очнулся от своего неистовства, его руки замерли, а затем нужно обхватили ее плоть. Ее руки лихорадочно впивались в щербатую древесину подоконника, вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения. Его губы не спеша скользили от ее щеки вниз к горлу, дыханием согревая впадину меж ее грудей. Анна закусила губу, сдерживая рвущиеся на волю звуки, но позволяя пальцам зарываться в основании его шеи.

Осторожно его пальцы вновь коснулись ее сосков, и постепенно Анна привыкла к чужому прикосновению. Его губы мягко коснулись соска и на этот раз девушка сама подалась навстречу. Она ощущала руки Габриэля, движущиеся по ее ногам, толкая тяжелую ткань платья выше к бедрам.

А потом внезапно прикосновение исчезло, и мужчина опустился на колени, ладонями поддерживая ее бедра, раздвигая массивные складки юбки и прижимая девушку обнаженной спиной к холодному стеклу. Она попыталась оттолкнуть его, не успев привыкнуть, чтобы кто-то так прикасался к ней, но затем его голова оказалась меж ее ног и его язык толкал так, что Анна задохнулась от неожиданности. Она цеплялась за оконную раму, ловя ртом воздух и едва не падая, когда что-то вторглось внутрь.

Она хваталась за его плечо, впиваясь ногтями в ткань одежды, в панике глотая холодный воздух. Габриэль остановился, и теперь она почувствовала всё: сильное дыхание у обнаженной плоти, пальцы, замершие внутри и не причиняющие боли, которую она ожидала. А затем его язык вернулся, медленно толкая по кругу, снова и снова пока ее дыхание не перешло в стоны. Потом было еще движение пальцев, проникающих и раскрывающих ее. Она вскрикнула, когда все тело судорожно изогнулось, и кровь оглушительно запела в ушах. Разбитая дрожью, она закачалась, удерживаемая силой его плеч.

Ее ноги все еще дрожали, когда она скользнула с подоконника, поддерживаемая руками Габриэля. Колени болезненно стукнулись о деревянный пол, но его руки все еще лежали на ее бедрах и пальцы продолжали двигаться вверх и вниз. Его глаза были темны, радужная оболочка полностью окрасилась в черный. Она все еще задыхалась, но он не дал ей времени задуматься. Грациозно оттолкнувшись от пола, Габриэль подхватил ее, прижав к своей груди.  
Всех ли невест относили к их брачному ложу, и были ли они столь же ненасытными - спрашивала себя Анна. Откинувшись на спину и вцепившись пальцами в шаткое изголовье, она наблюдала, как он снимает одежду. Впервые за последние дни Анна ощутила контроль, вновь почувствовала себя сильной. Габриэль быстро расправился с собственной одеждой и тесемками, удерживающими ее юбку на талии и бросил все на пол, где уже лежал его костюм. Ее белые чулки едва держались на шелковых лентах. Он снял их почти с благоговением, огрубевшими пальцами лаская своды ее стоп. Все ли мужья раздевали своих жен столь же бережно?

На спине Ван Хельсинга были шрамы, широкие и угловатые, проступающие на коже. Анне было все равно. У нее тоже были шрамы, рожденные от жизни, в которой она могла никогда не стать невестой. Но и ему это было также безразлично. Мужчина развел ее ноги, положив правое колено себе за плечо. Его пальцы снова ласкали, раскрывая и заставляя ее вздрагивать. И он поцеловал ее, ворвавшись внутрь, глотая ее рык. Боли не было, он чувствовал ее, и Анна чувствовала себя восхитительно… открытой. Разве что было странно от мысли, почему другие боялись этого. Но он вошел в нее, и девушка уже не могла думать ни о чем больше. Лаская пальцами ее колено на своем плече, Габриэль спросил, все ли в порядке. Анна лишь кивнула и поцеловала его глубже, жестче, желая запомнить это, желая сохранить это в себе до самой смерти. 

Он вновь толкнулся внутрь, и она могла лишь стонать в такт его движениям. А потом он провел рукой меж их тел, толкая вниз, и Анна взвыла, сжимаясь и содрогаясь вокруг него снова и снова. Габриэль напрягся, словно тетива лука над ней, глядя в глаза, и на последнем толчке содрогнулся и рухнул на ее грудь.

Ее беспокойные руки скользили по его спине, оглаживая шрамы. Габриэль тихо замурлыкал ей в шею, и Анна улыбнулась. А затем она осторожно толкнула его на другую сторону узкой кровати и встала. Холодный воздух ужалил разгорячённую кожу. Направляясь к окну, она резко отпихнула платье в угол. За окном уже можно было разглядеть тусклый свет между рядами домов, но все же было еще очень рано.

\- Все дело в платье? Ты настолько ненавидишь его?

Габриэль сидел на кровати, прислонившись спиной к стене. Анна бросила взгляд на приближающийся рассвет и покачала головой.

\- Честные цыганки никогда не носят красное.

Габриэль кивнул, но Анна продолжила.

\- За исключением дня свадьбы, чтобы показать, что они все еще девственны.

Габриэль долго хранил молчание, и Анна начала дрожать в холоде комнаты. Ей нужно где-нибудь раздобыть одежду и оружие. Скоро начнут просыпаться другие обитатели постоялого двора, и они должны вернуться в Васерию как можно скорее. 

\- Но так или иначе, полагаю, теперь это спорный вопрос.

Теперь она обратила на него взгляд, и на мгновение он, казалось, утратил дар речи. А затем поднялся с кровати, собираясь что-то сказать, но Анна снова покачала головой.

\- Не надо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то говорил.

Многие невесты из ее народа носят красное. Другие бегут, избавляя себя от необходимости. Многие в страхе ожидают дня свадьбы, страшась супружеского долга. Теперь ей это не нужно.


End file.
